OS d'LN sur les fic d'Eno
by Enola83
Summary: Tara vient de perdre sa mère, elle se laisse couler vers le fond, mais heureusement, elle n'est pas seule...
1. Orpheline

_Salut everybody ! Cet OS n'est pas de moi mais d'une amie qui m'avait proposé de m'en faire un par rapport à la troisième année des « Il y a un début à tout ». J'espère que ça vous plaira, moi, ça m'a conquise :-P_

_**Auteur : **AndromedaLN (id : 722771)_

_**Résumé **: Après la mort de sa mère, Tara reste quelques temps à Poudlard en compagnie de Dumbledore. Elle déprime suite au choc de la disparition de sa mère._

_**Orpheline mais guidée par l'amour**_

Orpheline… C'était désormais ce qui qualifiait Tara Milten. Sa mère était morte, assassinée froidement sous ses yeux. Des chasseurs de loups garous… Ils avaient bien rit quand ils avaient remarqué qu'elle était une femme. Ils étaient si fiers d'eux. Et elle, elle n'avait rien fait. Elle était restée cachée là, à les observer se moquer de sa mère, se demandant s'ils allaient abuser d'elle. Quelle lacheté…

Elle n'avait pas pu empêcher le meurtre de sa mère. Pourquoi était elle restée à l'écart ? Encore un comportement lache. Elle aurait du les affronter, pour la protéger. Mais maintenant elle était morte. Tout était de sa faute.

Elle aurait du comprendre sa vision plus vite, au moins elle serait arrivée à temps. A quoi servait elle si son pouvoir ne l'aidait pas à sauver ceux qu'elle aimait ? Elle était un calvaire pour le monde. Elle était une autre Cassandre, non pas que les gens ne la croyaient pas, mais qu'elle arrivait trop tard et ne servait à rien… A quoi pouvait servir sa vie ?

Les pensées de la jeune fille furent interrompues par Albus Dumbledore. Le directeur l'avait recueillie le temps qu'elle se remette de cette perte, puis il l'enverrait chez des amis à elle. Les autres élèves ne comprendraient pas qu'elle ait passé l'été à Poudlard, car c'est bien là qu'elle était.

Plusieurs fois par jour le professeur venait voir Tara. A chaque fois lorqu'elle avait des pensées sombre. Comme s'il sentait qu'elle allait mal.

_-_Bonjour Tara, dit il d'une voix douce. Tu as bien dormi ?

_-_Oui, mentit elle…

En fait depuis la mort de sa mère elle ne dormait presque plus. Elle avait peur de fermer les yeux, peur de revoir le visage de ses hommes qui lui avaient pris la seule personne qui la comprenait.

_-_Tu viens manger ? Les elfes t'ont préparé ton repas préféré. Et comme le château est désert nous avons réussi à ramener un appareil moldu qui donne de la musique… Un dario je crois.

Tara sourit. Il faisait tout pour qu'elle se sente mieux.

_-_Une radio professeur. Merci beaucoup, c'est gentil à vous. J'arrive tout de suite.

En réalité Tara n'avait pas faim. Elle n'avait pas non plus envie d'écouter la musique moldue qu'elle appréciait tant.

Comme tous les jours depuis son arrivée elle se rendit dans une salle annexe à la grande salle, plus petite, mais tellement conviviale, pour prendre son petit déjeuner. Et comme tous les jours elle ferait disparaître sa nourriture pour faire croire qu'elle avait mangé.

Le professeur Dumbledore n'était pas dupe. Il s'était rendu compte que Tara maigrissait jour après jour, qu'elle faisait semblant de manger. Mais il savait qu'il fallait attendre. Il fallait que la jeune fille touche le fond avant de remonter à la surface. Et personne ne pouvait l'y aider. Elle devait le faire seule. Mais cette situation lui faisait peur, il n'ignorait pas ce par quoi devrait passer Tara et ce n'était pas sans risque… Pourrait il s'empêcher d'agir ?

Comme d'habitude Tara partait se promener dans le parc après le déjeuner. Elle réfléchissait, encore et toujours… Mais elle n'avait plus le gout de courrir ni même de rire comme elle le faisait avant le début des vacances avant ça…

Rapidement elle retourna dans sa chambre. Elle voulait dessiner. Ses dessins étaient tous les mêmes. A chaque fois ses visions… La licorne, elle revenait souvent. Mais elle n'était plus la belle licorne fière et droite de ses premières visions. Elle devenait triste et résignée, comme si elle connaissait son destin, celui des baguettes qu'elle créerait mais qu'elle ne pouvait empêcher un drame.

Un autre dessin, une forêt sombre, lugubre, témoin d'un drame. Dans le ciel brillait une pleine Lune peu ordinaire. Elle saignait. Ce n'était qu'un dessin mais il paraissait tellement réel. Quiconque l'aurait observé aurait pu deviner la souffrance de son auteur. Une larme coula sur cette Lune, la rendant plus trouble, plus sinistre encore. Tara pleurait sans s'en rendre compte. Elle prit une nouvelle feuille. Elle devait faire ce dessin. Elle avait tenté, mais il était trop tôt. Aujourd'hui elle s'en sentait capable. Elle le devait. Demain sa mère serait enterrée, il fallait qu'elle dessine cette scène. Pour lui prouver qu'elle ne l'oublierait jamais, même dans ce moment terrible.

Son crayon courrait sur le papier. Elle dessinait sans réfléchir. On devinait sur la feuille une femme, mais son corps était difforme. Ses bras était très longs, et à la place des ongles elle avait de longues griffes. Un sourire dément dévoilant des crocs couvrait son visage. Son regard lançait des éclairs de défi. Il était tourné vers deux hommes qui riaient, fiers de leur méfait.

Tout en dessinant, Tara revivait cette scène. Celle qui hantait ces nuits, qui la faisait se réveiller alors qu'elle était à peine endormie. Celle qui se traçait à chaque fois qu'elle fermait les yeux. C'en était trop. La jeune fille s'évanouhit sur le sol.

Elle ne savait pas combien de temps elle était restée ainsi, mais lorsque ses yeux s'ouvrirent, elle était dans son lit. Les dessins avaient été rangés sur son bureau, ainsi que les plumes. Un plateau avec un repas était posé à côté d'eux. Elle le fit disparaître avec sa baguette. Dehors il faisait nuit. Tara prit sa cape et sortit discrètement. Avec un peu de chance personne ne remarquerait qu'elle n'était plus dans sa chambre avant le petit matin. Ce matin qui ferait disparaître définitivement sa mère avec l'enterrement sorcier.

La jeune fille se promenait au hasard des escaliers dans le château. Elle croisa Peeves, qui ne tenta même pas une farce. L'esprit frappeur s'était arrêté en la voyant. Il connaissait Tara. Leur première rencontre avait été explosive, ils avaient même fait le pari de savoir qui serait le plus terrible des deux. Mais elle n'était pas comme d'habitude, elle ne riait pas, ni ne chantait. Alors peut être pour la seule fois de son existence, Peeves renonça à harceler un des habitants du château. Il la regarda juste passer. Elle se dirigeait vers la tour ouest. Une des plus hautes tours. L'esprit sembla hésiter puis se dirigea vers le bureau du directeur.

Pendant ce temps Tara continuait sa route. Elle était en haut de la tour ouest. La plus haute tour du château. La vue sur le parc était magnifique. Elle pouvait apercevoir le lac, la forêt. Tout était si paisible. Trop paisible, elle ne pouvait le supporter. Cette paix, cette tranquilité dans le château alors qu'elle avait un poids si lourd sur les épaules. Oh pourtant Tara n'était pas égoiste, loin de la ! Mais ce qu'elle devrait affronter lui semblait tellement lourd maintenant qu'elle était seule. Elle n'avait plus personne. Il était hors de question qu'elle revoit son père. Il ne la comprendrait pas, et il avait abandonné sa mère. Et son grand père… Il ne l'avait jamais comprise. Il n'avait pas compris son don, il refuserait de s'occuper d'elle. Désormais Tara était seule. Comme la vue était belle… Elle se penchait pour l'admirer. Elle eut soudain envie de plonger, de sentir l'air contre elle. De toute façon ça ne changerait rien. Personne ne l'attendrait. Elle était seule, et était condamnée à le rester. On ne la regretterait pas, elle ne servait qu'à annoncer les mauvaises nouvelles sans pouvoir les empêcher.

Elle avait maintenant grimpé sur le rebord. Elle écartait les bras pour sentir le vent sur son visage. Mais une raffale brusque la poussa et elle tomba dans le vide…

Pendant la chute elle n'avait pas peur. Elle a d'abord revu la scène de la mort de sa mère. Mais ensuite d'autres visages passèrent devant elle. Lily qui la regardait. Derrière elle il y avait également James, Sirius et Remus. Les cinq baguettes. Dans leurs yeux aucun reproche. Juste une demande. Leurs yeux lui disaient qu'elle devait rester, qu'elle devait accomplir avec eux quelque chose, même si elle ignorait quoi. Ils étaient liés. Leur visage s'effaça pour faire place à celui de Severus. Aucune demande, aucune prière dans ses yeux. Juste un regard fraternel, qui l'acceptait comme sa cousine.

Tara leur souriait à tous. Mais comment avait elle pu les oublier ? Ils l'aimaient, même si certains ne le savaient pas encore, ils l'aimaient… Et elle les abandonnait… Encore une preuve de sa lacheté, maintenant elle ne pourrait plus les aider…

Soudain elle sentit quelque chose lui aggriper délicatement la main. Elle vit alors un magnifique phénix. Ca se passait ainsi quand on mourrait ? Un phénix venait nous emmener ?

L'étrange duo se posa sur le sol, au bord du lac. Elle put alors observer l'oiseau.

_-_Fumseck ! Mais que fais tu là ? Comment as_-_tu su ?

Mais l'oiseau ne l'écoutait pas. De son bec il attrapa la cape de Tara et la tira vers le lac.

_-_Mais que fais tu ? Après m'avoir sauvé tu veux me noyer ?

_-_Je crois qu'il veut te montrer quelque chose, dit une voix.

Un centaure les observait.

_-_N'aies pas peur de moi Tara Milten… Je ne te ferai aucun mal.

_-_Mais comment connaissez vous mon nom ? Et qui êtes vous ? Je ne vous connais pas !

Il sourit.

_-_Je suis Firenze. Tu devrais aller voir ce que le phénix veut te montrer. Venus brille fortement ce soir.

_-_ ?

_-_Cela veut dire que personne ne mourra.

Les sourcils froncés, Tara s'approcha du lac. Elle scrutait l'eau espérant voir sortir une quelconque créature. Tout ce qu'elle vit fut son reflet. Mais celui_-_ci se troubla. Comme si le temps avançait à une vitesse incroyable elle se vit vieillir. Quand l'image redevint nette ce n'était plus elle qu'elle voyait, mais sa mère. Elle lui souriait. Dans ses yeux aucun doute, aucun regret. Comme si elle acceptait parfaitement sa destinée, et qu'elle encourageait Tara à faire de même. Puis elle regarda derrière Tara et acquiessa de la tête. La jeune fille se retourna donc. Firenze et Fumseck avaient disparu.

A leur place se tenait une magnifique licorne. Sa licorne. Celle qui avait donné ses crins pour les baguettes. Tara l'avait vue tellement de fois qu'elle aurait pu la reconnaître entre mille. Elle était encore plus belle que dans ses visions.

Dans sa poche, la baguette de Tara chauffait légèrement. La jeune fille la sortit. Des dizaines de jets de lumière en jaillirent. Ils étaient de toutes les couleurs. C'était magnifique… Une sorte de pluie d'étoiles filantes rien que pour elle.

Ses yeux croisèrent alors ceux de la licorne. Elle se mit à ruer. Le phénix était là aussi. Il chantait en volant au dessus d'elles. Comme dans ses visions, la licorne s'effilocha en volutes de fumées qui formèrent cinq baguettes. Mais cette fois elle n'étaient pas positionnées comme d'habitude. Certaines étaient rapprochées. Il y avait en fait deux paires de baguettes et la cinquième tournoyait autour des quatre autres. Puis elles se positionnèrent en étoile et se mirent à tournoyer tellement vite qu'elles formaient un disque. Le phénix se plaça alors en son centre, puis se dédoubla. Les deux oiseaux fixaient Tara. Puis ensembles, ils s'évaporèrent.

Pendant cette vision, la jeune fille était tombée à genoux. Lorsqu'elle osa ouvrir les yeux tout était redevenu sombre. Seule la licorne illuminait la nuit par ses poils blanc immaculés. Tout en fixant Tara, elle plia un antérieur et s'inclina. Puis elle s'enfuit au galop.

Tara restait perdue dans ses pensées. Une nouvelle évolution de sa vision. Deux paires de baguettes. La cinquième qui tournaient autour des autres. Cela voulait il dire que les propriétaires allaient se rapprocher. Deux couples ? Ou alors des meilleurs amis ? James et Sirius, puis Lily et elle ? Remus restant très proches des autres ?

Une voix interrompit sa méditation.

_-_Elle te fait confiance.

_-_Oh Firenze… Vous êtes encore là ? Vous avez vu la même chose que moi ?

_-_Non. Je n'ai pas ton don. Je peux lire dans les étoiles, mais pas avoir de visions comme les tiennes.

_-_Comment savez vous que j'ai des visions ?

_-_On voit bien Mars ce soir. Mais Venus lui fait face. Difficile à dire laquelle brille le plus.

_-_Qu'est ce que cela veut dire ? Je ne sais pas lire les étoiles.

_-_Jeune Tara, je vais te dire ce que cela signifie. Mais sache que si je le fais, c'est seulement pour que tu accomplisses ton destin et que tu ne songes plus à l'écourter.

La jeune fille hocha la tête d'un air entendu. Comme un serment. Elle ne parlerait pas de ce que le centaure lui dirait, elle savait que les lois de son peuple le lui interdisaient.

_-_En réalité c'est très simple. Mars symbolise la guerre et Venus l'amour. A toi de faire le rapprochement entre tes visions et les étoiles. Car il y en a un.

_-_Merci Firenze…

_-_Que les étoiles te protègent. Je suivrai ton destin d'ici.

Et il partit lentement. Sans se retourner.

Le soleil commençait à se lever. Il fallait maintenant retourner au château. Elle se rendait compte maintenant qu'elle avait causé de l'inquiètude à Albus Dumbledore. Il fallait qu'il sache qu'elle s'en était sortie.

Comme elle le supposait l'homme l'attendait dans la salle ou ils avaient l'habitude de manger. Il l'interrogea du regard quand elle entra, et elle acquiessa de la tête, comme pour lui dire qu'elle allait bien désormais.

Ils ne dirent aucun mot. La jeune fille mangea comme elle ne l'avait jamais fait depuis quelques jours. Quand enfin elle fut rassasiée elle se tourna vers le directeur qui l'observait toujours.

_-_Vous avez envoyé votre phénix, demanda_-_t_-_elle. Comment avez_-_vous su ?

_-_Et bien… On peut dire que j'ai été prévenu par quelqu'un de surprenant.

Tara rit. Certes son rire était encore triste mais au moins elle riait.

_-_Merci… Je l'ai vue vous savez ?

_-_Oui je m'en suis rendu compte, mais ce n'est pas moi qui l'ait envoyée, elle est venue d'elle_-_même. Un poids lourd pèse sur tes épaules Tara. Mais tu n'es pas seule… Je pense que tu t'en es rendu compte cette nuit.

_-_C'est vrai. Mais les baguettes qui se rapprochent. Je me demande qui cela concerne !

_-_Ca… Seul le temps te le dira. La vie doit avoir son lot de surprise. Les visions ne peuvent te dire tout dès le début. Il faut laisser la place au libre arbitre.

_-_Le libre arbitre ?

_-_Oui tout a fait. Si tu voyais tout, quel intérêt à la vie ? Tes visions doivent te servir, te guider, mais pas t'emprisonner. Tu connais ton avenir mais en partie seulement, tu n'as pas de destin écrit, de toute façon tu n'y crois pas. Mais tu sais que ton futur sera fait d'amour, de batailles. Mais si tu savais lequel dominera pourrais tu vivre comme tu le fais ?

_-_Mars et Venus, murmura Tara. On ne sait laquelle brille le plus.

_-_Je vois que tu comprends. Ton destin n'est pas écrit. Les axes principaux le sont, mais on ne peut savoir quand ils vont se couper, ni lequel sera dominant sur l'autre. Seuls tes choix le diront. Ce sont nos choix qui disent ce que nous sommes. Tu auras pu t'en rendre compte cette nuit.

_-_Mais comment ?

_-_Ton combat intérieur. Ta peine pour ta mère. Mais c'est l'amour qui a dominé n'est ce pas ? L'amour de tes amis, de ta famille… N'oublies jamais cela Tara. Même si es seule, loin de tous, il y aura toujours quelqu'un qui t'aimera suffisamment, et c'est cet amour qui te permettra de survivre…

_-_Oui je comprends… Merci, merci pour tout Albus. Je ne sais comment vous prouver comme je vous suis reconnaissante.

_-_Une paire de chaussette suffira !

Fin…

Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous aura plu, moi j'adore_ :-)_ Pour les questions directement relatives à l'histoire, la vision finale de Tara n'est pas celle décrite ici, mais dans l'ensemble, ça cadre assez bien _:-P_

Si le style de l'auteur vous a plus, elle a commencé une fic : _**Derrière le voile** (id :_ _2213520)_

_**A la prochaine !**_


	2. Une journée ordinaire

Attention Andromeda le retour! Et oui je m'ostine à écrire des OS pour votre auteur préférée! Et là je change de registre, je passe du tristounet pour notre Tara au comique pour Sirius qui devient Papa! Héhéhé... Je comprends pas comment j'ai pu le faire souffrir comme ça! Mais c'est parce que j'aime bien Nora!

Bref je voudrai remercier les personnes qui m'ont fait des reviews pour orpheline!

**RAR « Orpheline »**

**Mlle Potter**: trop triste et mélodramatique? Moui c'est vrai... Mais bon après ce qu'elle a vécu la pauvre Tara. Mais je me dis que ce OS devrait te plaire! Si tu veux rire... ;_-_)

**Milady2**: Merci à toi! CA me fait plaisir que tu aies aimé! Par contre euh... Ca va ta tête? Sev et Pete... Y'a des fous partout! Euh... pardon, on ne martyrise pas les reviewers!

**Lola**: Ben oui c'était mis là! Et en voilà un nouveau! Pas frapper hein? Entre Eno et moi ce n'est qu'une histoire de fics et OS! Merci pour ton compliment!

**Mimichang**: ben oui c'est triste... Snif... Et voilà, le message est passé, je continue! Alors t'en penses quoi?

**fifi galop**: Tu aimes bien Tara? Mais qui ne l'aime pas... Mais bon j'avais peur que le changement avec son comportement habituel soit trop bizarre. Mais elle vient de perdre sa mère quand même...

Au passage je me permets de faire un petit spot publicité... La pub du jour est pour ... MOI! Héhéhé! Non je ne suis pas narcissique. Mais bon sur mon compte, j'ai pas encore beaucoup de lecteurs... Alors si jamais vous avez envie de lire ma fic (qui est en cours) et mes OS... C'est par là! **www . fanfiction . net / u / 722771 /** (sans espaces, bien sûr ;_-_) )

Voila! Merci à vous!

**Note d'Enola **: _ J'étais morte de rire en lisant cet OS. Je crois que j'aurai pas fait mieux moi-même. Bien que je ne voyais pas exactement cela comme ça, ça colle impec' ! Bravo ma LN !_

_**Une journée ordinaire ?**_

Une nouvelle journée, comme les autres. Sirius Black, l'homme qui avait passé 12 années à Azkaban, et qui avait était disculpé bien après son évasion allait enfin pouvoir rentrer chez lui. Il venait de passer la journée à faire la morale à des bébés mages noirs, qui prétendaient terrifier les gens à coup de stupefix. S'ils savaient ce qu'avait été la guerre…

Cette terrible guerre contre Voldemort. Qui avait fait tant de morts. Les sort étaient mortels à cette époque. Beaucoup en avaient souffert, certains n'en semblaient toujours pas remis. D'ailleurs lui s'il n'avait pas eu Nora, que serait il devenu ? Cette femme avait réussi à le fixer, même parfois à le calmer. Mais ça, il se garderait bien de lui avouer !

Justement Kingsley son supérieur lui demandait des nouvelles de la jeune moldue.

_-_Tiens Black, comment va Nora ? Quand je l'ai vue il y a deux semaines son ventre était tellement rond qu'on aurait dit qu'il allait exploser !

C'est vrai. Il allait être papa… Le grand Sirius Black, l'indépendant refusant tout attachement allait avoir un enfant. Qui l'eut cru ? D'ailleurs, Nora lui avait dit que la naissance serait pour bientôt. Bientôt ? Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? Un jour ? Une semaine ? Un mois ? Ah les femmes… Surtout celle là. Elle faisait tout pour le faire enrager, et il devait avouer qu'elle y arrivait, particulièrement en ce moment. Elle osait se moquer de lui. Mais il n'y connaissait rien aux enfants. Quelle panique quand elle le lui avait annoncé. Elle lui avait même fait perdre un pari. Elle allait choisir le nom de l'enfant.

Et elle ne lui avait même pas dit son choix ! Car il était sur que la femme en savait beaucoup plus qu'elle ne le disait. Fille où garçon ? Les moldus ont les moyens de le voir parait_-_il, mais Sirius n'a pas eu le droit de savoir. Prénom ? La même histoire… Il ne le saurait pas. Les femmes…

_-_Elle va bien, elle est toujours … elle, répondit il perdu dans ses pensées.

Et il transplana jusque chez lui, laissant Kingsley seul. L'homme ne s'en formalisait pas, il faut dire que cette moldue faisait tourner son auror en bourrique. Mais c'était tellement drole !

o

Sirius atterit dans le garage. Il n'avait pas le droit d'apparaître dans leur maison de manière magique, sous peine d'entendre hurler. Son zormone qui la travaille, disait elle. Qu'est ce que c'est que ça encore ? Il n'y connaissait rien aux techniques moldues. Le pire c'est que Nora avait refusé de se faire examiner par un guérisseur. Elle était moldue disait elle… Donc pas besoin de sorciers. Mais l'enfant, il aurait du sang sorcier. Peu importe disait elle. Et qu'il ne cherche pas à la contrarier, les zormones d'une femme enceinte pouvaient provoquer des crises de nerfs.

Mais c'est quoi ce zormone ? Il aurait du essayer de se renseigner. Mais auprès de qui ? Et puis peut être qu'elle se moquait de lui. Ca n'existe pas cette chose. Oui c'était ça, c'était pour l'avoir à ses ordres. Elle le lui paiera !

Mais où était elle d'ailleurs ? Pas dans la cuisine en train de sa gaver de fraises. Ni dans un bain pour détendre ses muscles douleureux (dommage…), ni nulle part. Elle est inconsciente ? Partir à l'aventure comme ça, sans prévenir, alors qu'elle est prête à accoucher !

Tiens, dans la cuisine, un papier sur l'objet qui sert à faire du froid. Au passage Sirius se dit que s'il devait finir sa vie avec une moldue, il faudrait qu'il ressorte ses vieux cours pour comprendre certains phénomènes dans leur vie…

_Beau brun,_

_Je suis partie accoucher. On se voit dans quelques jours…_

_Nora_

Sirius dut relire ces trois lignes plusieurs fois avant de comprendre. Elle n'avait quand même pas osé ? Déjà l'appeler beau brun, il en grimaça. Puis quelle idée de faire une blague pareille. On ne disait pas qu'on allait accoucher sans dire où. Mais Sirius fut pris d'un doute. Elle en était bien capable… Pour le faire enrager. Il hésita. Ou aller ?

Ils avaient bien parlé de l'endroit où elle accoucherait. Il voulait qu'elle aille à Sainte Mangouste. Ils acceptaient les femmes moldues, et savaient s'occuper des bébés sorciers. Mais elle lui répondait à chaque fois on verra, on en reparle plus tard. Voilà, à force de retarder il était trop tard ! Elle était partie accoucher il ne savait où.

Bon il fallait se décider. Il irait à Sainte Mangouste. Peut être l'aura_-_t_-_elle écouté pour une fois. Il transplana. Une sorcière peu commode à l'accueil lui fit comprendre d'un regard qu'il n'aurait pas du arriver ainsi.

Peu lui importait. Il se précipita vers elle, et sans ménagement demanda :

_-_Une femme moldue ? Pour accoucher ? Vous l'avez vue ?

_-_Monsieur… Chacun son tour, veuillez faire la queue.

Et d'un sort elle le poussa derrière les deux hommes qui attendaient pour faire valider leur dossier d'entrée. Les minutes s'écoulaient bien lentement aux yeux de Sirius Black. Quand enfin son tour arriva, la femme fit comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait.

_-_Bonjour monsieur, bienvenue à Sainte Mangouste. Avez vous été blessé par un autre sorcier, un animal ? Ou venez vous rendre visite à quelqu'un ?

_-_Je viens de vous le dire ! Mais c'est vrai que vu le temps que j'ai du attendre, j'aurai pu mourir et vous avez oublié !

_-_Monsieur, quelle est votre demande ?

_-_Est_-_ce qu'une jeune femme moldue est arrivée ici aujourd'hui pour accoucher.

Elle le regarda comme s'il était fou.

_-_Monsieur, les moldus n'ont pas accès à cet hopital, vous devriez le savoir.

_-_Mais l'enfant sera sorcier ! Elle peut accoucher ici non ? Vous devez faire certains tests sur l'enfant et sa magie ?

_-_Oui monsieur, mais de toute façon si elle n'était pas accompagnée du père de l'enfant, qui est sorcier je suppose, elle ne pouvait pas entrer ici.

_-_…

_-_Merci monsieur, au revoir et à bientôt à Sainte Mangouste.

Sirius devenait fou. Mais où était elle ? Et lui qui ne connaissait rien aux lieux moldus ! Il l'avait bien accompagné dans certains endroits, mais de la à savoir ce qu'une femme devait faire pour accoucher.

Il se décida d'aller voir Remus. Son père était moldu. Il devrait pouvoir l'aider. Mais où était le loup garou ? Sirius perdait totalement ses moyens, il ne savait plus réfléchir. Voyons… Il fallait essayer chez lui, il y serait peut être avec Tara.

La première impression fut la bonne. Il atterit dans le salon du couple, qui se demanda qui pénétrait chez eux de la sorte. Tara sourit en voyant Sirius, Remus lui fronça les sourcils.

_-_Que fais tu ici mon Patmol ? Nora va piquer une crise si tu ne rentres pas directement chez toi.

Tara semblait très amusée de la situation, mais Sirius n'était pas en étât de le remarquer.

_-_Nora … partie accoucher … juste un mot… où ?

Ce furent les mots que comprit Remus. Son ami lui tomba dans les bras. Un coup d'œil à Tara lui fit comprendre que sa femme en savait plus qu'elle ne voulait le dire.

_-_Du calme Sirius ! dit il. Tu vas être Papa, c'est normal que tu sois stressé. Mais ne t'en fais pas ça ira bien. Tu devrais peut être la rejoindre, elle serait déçue que tu n'assistes pas à la naissance de votre enfant.

Les yeux de Sirius lançait des éclairs. Il se moquait de lui, ce n'était pas possible autrement…

_-_Remus ! Je viens de te dire que je ne sais pas où elle est ! Elle a juste laissé un mot en disant qu'elle était partie accoucher !

_-_Elle a osé, articula Tara dans un rire. Comme c'est étrange !

Elle fit un clin d'œil à Remus.

_-_Mais attendez vous deux. Ne me dites pas que… Elle a préparé ça avec vous ?

Sirius était effaré.

Remus et Tara se consultèrent du regard. Ils semblaient communiquer par la pensée.

_-_Quand vous aurez fini de débattre mentalement vous me préviendrez ? J'aimerai quand même voir mon enfant si ce n'est pas trop demander…

_-_Seulement si tu dis le mot magique, répondit Tara.

_-_S'il te plait ?

Mais il n'y croyait pas. Les yeux de Tara riaient. C'était rarement bon signe pour ceux à qui elle parlait.

_-_Un indice, ajouta_-_t_-_elle. C'est Nora qui a choisi ce que tu devais dire.

_-_Quoi ? Sirius fulminait. En plus de ça, elle avait osé.

Il réfléchit. Qu'avait elle pu inventer ? Une idée lui traversa l'esprit, mais il refusait de l'admettre. Quoi que… La connaissant ça devait surement être ce à quoi il pensait. Il fulminait. Ainsi elle osait jouer avec lui dans un tel moment. Elle le paiera.

_-_Noraestlafemmedemaviejenepourraipasvivresanselleetjenesupportepasdenepassavoiroùelleest…

Ce fut ce qu'il parvint à articuler. Tara l'applaudit.

_-_Vous êtes vraiment faits l'un pour l'autre ! Elle m'avait prévenu que tu dirais ces mots ainsi. Je ne voulais pas la croire, mais elle avait raison ! En fait elle est venue me trouver en début d'après midi. Elle avait eu ses premières contractions, il fallait l'emmener à l'hopital. Elle a refusé Sainte Mangouste, je l'ai donc emmené dans un endroit typiquement moldu pour ça !

_-_Mais tu savais que je voulais que ce soit Sainte Mangouste ? Pourquoi ?

_-_Sirius, dit alors Remus, tu as déjà essayé de dire non à Nora alors qu'elle est de très mauvaise humeur, car elle souffrait ?

_-_Euh non… Mais quoi ? Elle souffrait ? Pourquoi ? Il n'y a pas de danger ?

_-_Du calme, dit Tara. Nous allons t'emmener. Ce sera plus simple. Mais impossible d'arriver là bas par des moyens magiques.

Ils prirent alors une vieille voiture que Mr Weasley avait réussi à avoir lors d'une de ses persquisitions. Sirius n'était pas rassuré.

_-_Tara, tu es sure que tu sais utiliser cette chose ?

_-_J'ai emmené la mère de ton enfant avec ça ! protesta_-_t_-_elle.

Après un trajet qui sembla bien long à Sirius ils arrivèrent enfin. Tara l'accompagna jusqu'à l'entrée de la chambre où elle avait laissé Nora. Sirius n'osait pas avancer. Rares étaient les occasions où il avait peur, et celle_-_ci en faisait partie. Remus le poussa vers la porte.

Elle était là. La mère de son enfant, allongée. Des objets étranges autour d'elles. Des fils plantés dans sa peau. Mais ce qui choqua Sirius, c'était son visage crispé par la douleur.

_-_Nora !

Elle tourna la tête vers lui, et fit un sourire malicieux.

_-_Je le savais ! Tu as trouvé le mot de passe…

_-_Mais ? Pourquoi tu as mal comme ça ? Et qu'est ce que c'est ces choses ?

_-_C'est un accouchement façon moldue Sirius…

Il ne savait comment réagir. Il s'approcha d'elle et lui prit la main. Puis à nouveau elle se crispa et fut prise de douleurs.

_-_Nora ! Explique moi !

Quand la contraction fut terminée elle tourna sa tête vers lui d'un air exaspéré.

_-_Tu vois la ligne sur cette machine. Quand elle passe au chiffre deux, tu as l'impression qu'on t'arrache les ongles un par un, sans sort pour atténuer la douleur.

_-_Mais, remarqua_-_t_-_il, elle était sur sept tout à l'heure.

_-_Quelle persipicacité… Alors ne me demande plus si j'ai mal !

Puis un guérisseur moldu entra dans la chambre. Il examina Nora d'une façon qui ne plut guère à Sirius, mais il ne dit rien.

_-_2 cm. Madame il faut y aller.

Puis il se rendit compte de la présence de Sirius, qui était toujours habillé de sa cape de sorcier.

_-_Monsieur… Vous êtes de la famille ?

_-_Bien sur ! Je suis le père !

L'auror s'indignait. Quel était cet endroit ? Mais pour le moment, il fallait suivre Nora.

Sirius n'avait jamais assisté à un accouchement. Et il n'était pas sur de pouvoir le faire une seconde fois. Les cris de Nora, le sang. Tout cela était choquant quand on ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre.

Cependant ces sentiments s'évanouirent quand il entendit le premier cri de l'enfant.

_-_C'est un garçon, dit simplement une guérisseuse.

Et elle le posa dans les bras de Nora. Sirius s'approcha d'eux. Malgrè le sang encore présent sur son petit corps, ce que Nora tenait dans ses bras lui sembla être la plus belle chose au monde.

_-_Sirius, murmura_-_t_-_elle d'une voix faible, je te présente Orion.

_-_Hein ? Mais on n'en a même pas parlé ensemble !

_-_Tu avais perdu un pari…

_-_Ah oui… Tant pis, et de toute façon, ça me plait comme nom.

_-_Deux hommes étoiles dans ma vie… Quelle idée j'ai eue ?

Une heure plus tard, Sirius se souvint que Tara et Remus l'attendaient. Il couru les chercher, et les emmena voir son fils.

_-_Où va le monde, dit simplement Remus, si toi tu es papa, on n'est pas sortis de l'auberge !

Mais Sirius ne répondit pas. Il gardait ce sourire béta qui était sur son visage depuis qu'il avait vu son fils. Puis il pensa aux pouvoirs qu'il pourrait avoir

_-_Bon, dit il, si nous allions à Sainte Mangouste, il faut le faire examiner. Il doivent voir l'intensité de ses pouvoirs, et s'il en a un en particulier.

_-_Sirius ! cria Nora. Je dois rester 3 jours ici ! C'est comme ça que ça se passe chez les moldus !

Sirius grommela, et pesta contre les pratiques moldues qu'il trouvait vraiment étranges. Après une heure d'argumentation et de dispute, il avait été convenu que Nora passerait la nuit à l'hopital et qu'elle sortirait le lendemain. Son père signerait les papiers nécessaires afin de lui permettre cette sortie, car Sirius étant sorcier, il n'avait aucun droit dans le monde moldu.

Nora ne l'autorisa pas à passer la nuit avec eux. Elle voulait qu'il prépare la maison pour l'arrivée du bébé. Tout était fait, mais selon elle, ils pourraient avoir oublié un détail. A contrecoeur, Sirius abandonna son fils pour la nuit. Il fit un détour par Sainte Mangouste pour prendre un rendez vous pour faire examiner Orion.

Mais Sirius ne passa pas la soirée seul. Il fêta la naissance de son fils avec Remus et Tara. Mrs et Mr Weasley, ainsi qu'Harry étaient également venu le féliciter. Ils repasseraient d'ici quelques jours, quand la maman sera revenue.

_-_Et bien, disait Mr Weasley, on peut dire que ce sera un fameux sorcier cet Orion. Aussi fort que son papa !

Sirius était tellement fier. Pour lui les terribles années passées à Azkaban, ainsi que cette guerre contre Lord Voldemort étaient oubliées.

Le lendemain, il était à la première heure devant l'hopital, attendant que Nora et son père régularisent les papiers pour leur sortie. Le grand père était rayonnant. Pour lui aussi, une page se tournait. Mais il semblait un peu inquiet des examens qui seraient effectués sur son petit fils. Sirius lui expliqua que ce n'était rien de dangereux. Ils utilisaient une sorte de baguette magique pour bébé afin de voir l'intensité des pouvoirs qu'aurait l'enfant. Ils feraient également des tests pour voir s'il n'aurait pas des pouvoirs dits rares. Comme par exemple le don d'ubiguité, c'est_-_à_-_dire qu'il saurait se dédoubler et être à plusieurs endroits au même moment.

Le père de Nora les laissa à l'entrée de l'hopital. Voir trop de moldus aurait été difficile pour les guérisseurs qui faisaient tout pour garder ce lieu bien caché des nons sorciers. Le couple entra donc seul, avec Orion dans les bras de son père.

Sirius se dirigea directement vers l'étage concerné, non sans une certaine appréhension. Nora semblait surprise de l'endroit. C'était donc ainsi un hopital de sorcier. On ne pouvait pas dire que c'était calme…

Un guérisseur les attendait.

_-_Enfin vous êtes là, dit il. Oh, et voici le petit sorcier, il s'appelle Orion c'est bien ça ?

_-_Oui.

Il prit l'enfant des bras de son père, et demanda aux parents de le suivre.

Nora paraissait contrariée qu'un tel inconnu prenne ainsi son fils, sans aucun ménagement, mais elle retint une remarque cinglante. On ne savait jamais avec les sorciers…

Ils pénétrèrent dans une salle totalement vide. Il n'y avait qu'un berceau et une sorte de baguette miniaturisée.

Voyant qu'aucun objet ne semblait dangereux pour son fils, Nora se détendit. Orion fut posé dans le berceau, le guérisseur prit la baguette qui laissa jaillir des étincelles rouges et or et la mit dans la minuscule main du bébé. Puis il attendit fronçant les sourcils. Rien ne se produisit. Il se tourna vers Sirius et Nora et leur dit :

_-_Monsieur, Madame, il semble bien que votre enfant n'ait aucun pouvoir magique.

_-_Mais comment, s'indigna Sirius. C'est impossible !

_-_Madame, vous êtes moldue je pense ? Tenez prenez la baguette.

Nora la prit des mains de son fils et rien ne se produisit.

_-_Maintenant prenez la, ajouta_-_t_-_il à Sirius.

Et là la baguette s'illumina. Des étincelles semblaient parcourir toute la pièce.

_-_Oh, je vois que vous avez des pouvoirs très développés Monsieur… Monsieur ?

Sirius soupira, on allait encore le regarder comme s'il était un mangemort repenti.

_-_Black. Sirius Black…

_-_…

_-_Et oui, désolé, ajouta Sirius. Mais vous êtes sur qu'il n'y a pas d'erreur ? Quand j'ai choisi ma baguette, j'en ai essayé plusieurs qui ne faisaient rien du tout. C'est peut être pareil.

_-_Euh, non, répliqua le guérisseur. Cette baguette est un modèle très simplifié de celle que vous avez. Il ne faut pas qu'elle choisisse son sorcier. Sa simplicité ne lui permet pas de jeter des sorts, mais juste de voir si celui qui la tient à des pouvoirs magiques importants. Vous avez bien vu, avec moi, elle jette quelques étincelles, avec votre femme, rien du tout, alors qu'avec vous… Mais il faut réessayer, enfin, je vous dire, si vous êtes… Ce n'est pas possible, réessayons.

Encore un qui pensait que la puissance magique pouvait dépendre du sang. Au moins, il n'était pas illuminé comme Voldemort. De nouveau, la baguette fut dans les mains d'Orion, et de noveau aucune réaction.

Le pauvre guérisseur semblait bien en peine. Un Black cracmol, comment allait il l'annoncer ? Il préféra y mettre certaines réserves, même s'il était presque sur que l'enfant n'aurait jamais de pouvoirs.

_-_Monsieur Black, il semble bien que pour le moment votre fils n'ait aucun pouvoir. Mais cependant, ajouta_-_t_-_il sans y croire, il est possible que les pouvoirs se manifestent plus tard.

Nora semblait amusée, elle guettait la réaction de Sirius, qui ouvrait de grands yeux ronds. Puis contre toute attente, il explosa de rire.

_-_Si ma tendre mère savait ça, parvint il à articuler, elle en mourrait de honte !

Le guérisseur paraissait choqué. Oser parler ainsi de Nocera Black… Elle n'était pas une femme des plus agréables, mais tout de même. Elle faisait partie à la fois d'une des plus puissantes familles de sorciers en France et en Angleterre.

Sirius le regarda d'un air dédaigneux, prit son fils dans ses bras et ne s'attarda pas plus longtemps dans cet endroit.

_-_Ses pouvoirs se manifesteront plus tard, disait Sirius à Nora quand ils furent rentrés. Un Black cracmol, ce serait trop étrange.

_-_Moldu.

_-_Quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu racontes ?

_-_Notre fils est moldu. Je suis moldu, il a hérité de moi. Et qui sait peut être que le facteur… ?

_-_Le quoi ? C'est quoi ça ? Un facteur ?

_-_Une plaisanterie moldue, soupira_-_t_-_elle.

_-_Moui. De toute façon Orion ne peut pas être cracmol, moldu si tu veux. Ca me parait impossible.

Mais les jours passèrent, puis les années, et rien ne changea. Orion ne semblait avoir aucun don pour la magie. Les amis de Sirius et Nora avaient été mis au courant bien sur. Tous semblèrent surpris. Mais ils étaient persuadés que les pouvoirs du petit se manifesteraient bien plus tard. Comme c'était arrivé avec Neville Longdubat, qui aujourd'hui était un sorcier avec de grands pouvoirs. Ca ne pouvait pas être autrement, il suffisait de se souvenir de l'arbre généalogique des Black, qui avait été détruit aujourd'hui. Tous les sorciers de cette famille avaient de grands pouvoirs, même Nymphadora Tonks, qui avait un père moldu. Pourquoi en serait il autrement d'Orion. Seules Tara, Mme Weasley et Nora semblaient sure du destin du garçon.

Nora cependant craignait la réaction de Sirius quand il se rendrait compte que son fils n'aurait jamais de pouvoirs magiques. Lui qui faisait déjà des projets pour lui apprendre toutes sortes de sortilèges.

Mais quand Orion eut 11 ans, Sirius dut regarder la réalité en face, son fils n'avait pas manifesté le moindre don pour la magie, alors que sa fille avait montré des dons incoryables dès sa naissance, la baguette pour bébé ayant explosé au nez du guérisseur.

Mais pour Orion, il était impossible que la situation se renverse. Un jour, Sirius dit tout simplement à Nora :

_-_Et bien, au moins le veinard va pouvoir faire un malheur aussi bien dans la gente féminine sorcière que moldue !

Nora lui sourit alors. Il ne l'avait pas si mal prit. Et puis, le monde continuait à tourner.

Fin…


End file.
